


That´s What She Say

by AnaBeckett



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBeckett/pseuds/AnaBeckett
Summary: - O cara com quem a vi na cafeteria, de mãos dadas. - Ángel fala. - Dormiria com ele? Diga, quero saber.- Sim. Por que não? - responde irritada. - Sou uma mulher livre de 40 anos - E, na verdade, uma boa transa me faria bem.Essa é a história de quando o Professor revela que ouviu essa conversa e prova para Raquel que realmente o sexo com ele é bom.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	That´s What She Say

Já fazia três dias que Raquel tinha chegado a Palawan e encontrado Sérgio naquele quiosque. 

Sérgio não podia estar mais feliz, ele não perdeu as esperanças nesse um ano que passou mas já estava ficando desanimado. Esperava que a inspetora encontrasse as coordenadas antes. Começava a pensar que talvez ela não quisesse o encontrar mais, porém mesmo com medo continuava indo para o local indicado nos postais. 

Quando ouviu aquela voz foi como acalmar seu coração. Ela veio.

Para Raquel não foi diferente. Durante esse ano longe dele a única coisa que pensava era que não se veriam mais. Se xingou quando encontrou a mensagem escondida, estava lá o tempo todo e não tinha visto. Poderiam estar juntos a mais tempo.

Porém isso tudo foi esquecido agora que os dois estavam vivendo os dias na ilha paradisíaca. Todos os dias iam à praia, comiam em restaurantes experimentando comidas diferentes, passavam as tardes na rede do lado de fora da casa conversando e as noites eram relaxantes bebendo vinho e conhecendo o corpo um do outro.

Hoje foi mais um desses dias. Já era noite e eles decidiram pedir comida em casa, estavam cansados do dia que passaram passeando pela cidade. Sérgio mostrou tudo para ela, tantos lugares lindos. Comeram peixe cozido com legumes e beberam vinho para acompanhar.

Depois de comerem, já satisfeitos foram para a sala sentar no sofá. Ainda bebendo vinho continuaram a conversar, parecia que nunca ficavam sem assunto. Podiam conversar de tudo. Até que o assunto chegou no sub inspetor Rúbio. 

Raquel não sabia que Sérgio tinha escutado tudo que ela e Ángel tinham conversado durante o assalto. Claro, ela sabia da escuta mas nem lhe passou pela cabeça as coisas que ele tinha escutado. Por isso o líder do assalto não gostava muito do amigo da namorada, sabia que ele queria mais do que somente amizade e sabia do envolvimento que tiveram anos atrás.

A ex inspetora logo percebeu a mudança de humor do namorado.

\- O que foi? - pergunta franzindo o cenho.

\- Nada. - encolhe os ombros.

\- Anda. - diz se sentando mais perto dele. - Me fala.

\- Só não gosto muito desse seu amigo. - fala olhando para a taça com vinho em sua mão.

Raquel o olha mais atentamente e ri.

\- Está com ciúme?

\- Não! - olha para ela com os olhos arregalados.

\- Está sim. - ela gargalha.

\- Está bem. - ele fala ajeitando a postura coloca a taça na mesa de centro. - Estou com um pouco de ciúme sim, mas tenho meus motivos para isso.

Ele olha para ela agora mais divertido e Raquel espera ele revelar mais, mas Sérgio fica calado com a postura arrogante e o sorrisinho nos lábios.

\- Não vai me dizer? - ela pergunta.

\- Oh eu vou sim, inspetora. - fala com voz rouca.

O Professor chega mais perto da mulher, a puxa pela cintura para mais perto e suavemente começa a deixar beijos no ombro dela. O corpo de Raquel se arrepia com o contato dos lábios macios e a aspereza da barba em sua pele.

\- Aquela escuta que colocamos no óculos do seu querido amigo me proporcionou muito entretenimento. - fala baixo.

Os beijos continuam em direção ao pescoço dela.

\- E o que exatamente você ouviu? - Raquel pergunta ficando sem fôlego.

\- Muitas coisas. - diz evasivo.

Beijando e mordiscando o pescoço da mulher indo em direção a sua orelha, Sérgio a provoca. Ela já está com a respiração mais ofegante e pedindo por mais contato.

\- Ouvi uma conversa muito interessante. - fala baixo no ouvido da inspetora. - A mais interessante na minha opinião. - a olha nos olhos sorrindo.

Raquel sorri de modo sensual e devagar senta no colo do namorado de frente para ele. Suas pernas nuas pelo short curto estão de cada lado do corpo dele, que olha apreciando a nova posição. Levemente passa as mãos pelas coxas torneadas e vê a pele bronzeada se arrepiar.

\- E o que exatamente você ouviu, Professor? - ela dá ênfase ao codinome com a voz rouca.

\- Ángel parou para beber e te ligou tarde da noite. - fala a olhando.

Seu olhar vai dos olhos castanhos, que estão pesados de excitação, para a boca macia. A mulher molha os lábios.

\- Sim - fala baixo.

As mãos de Sérgio sobem das coxas e para na bunda da inspetora, onde ele aperta e faz com que ela cole o corpo mais ao dele. Raquel sente a excitação dele embaixo de si e faz movimentos esfregando as suas partes. Ele geme ofegante com o contato e volta a dar atenção ao pescoço da mulher.

\- O mais interessante não foi o que ele falou. - ele diz enquanto continua com os beijos indo para o colo dela, as mãos continuam a amassar a carne da bunda da inspetora. - Foi o que você respondeu quando ele perguntou se transaria comigo. - disse presunçoso. 

A mulher olha surpresa para ele sem parar os movimentos em cima do membro excitado. Sérgio sorri e movimenta o quadril com mais vontade arrancando um gemido alto da namorada que joga a cabeça para trás com a eletricidade que se espalha de sua intimidade para o resto do corpo. 

\- Eu não estava errada em presumi que o sexo seria bom. - Raquel fala agora deixando beijos molhados no pescoço do professor. 

Ele riu com a confissão da inspetora. Os dois já estavam a muito tempo se provocando, já estavam muito excitados. Sérgio puxou a camiseta que ela usava por cima da cabeça passando pelos braços e teve finalmente a pele nua a sua frente. Raquel não usava sutiã, então seus seios ficaram expostos a brisa fresca que vinha da janela aberta fazendo seus mamilos endureceram rapidamente.

Professor ficou alguns instantes admirando a visão da mulher sentada em seu colo seminua e logo abocanhou os montes arredondados a sua frente. Ela gemeu com o contato repentino e acariciando os cabelos dele, o incentivava a continuar o que fazia. Sérgio mordiscava os mamilos fazendo a inspetora suspirar mais alto.

\- Se eu soubesse que você estava ouvindo teria dado mais detalhes do que gostaria de fazer. - ela fala no ouvido do namorado.

\- E o que você quer fazer agora? - para as carícias nos seios e a olha.

Suas mãos espalmadas nas costas de Raquel colando seu peito desnudo ao tórax ainda coberto dele. Ele a beijou com vontade, explorando a boca da mulher com desejo e ela correspondia com a mesma vontade. A excitação aumentava e os movimentos da pélvis ficaram mais fortes até que não eram mais suficiente.

Ofegante ela se levanta do colo do namorado, que a olha confuso até vê-la abrindo o short jeans e o tirar na sua frente. Raquel ficou somente com a calcinha preta simples e se virou indo para o quarto. Para provocá-lo balançou os quadris de um modo sensual enquanto andava. 

Ao perdê-la de vista foi quando o professor saiu do transe e a segui também tirando suas roupas pelo caminho. Ele acha que nunca irá se acostumar com o corpo dela, os quadris largos e bunda avantajada com a coxas torneadas, a barriga lisa, os seios pequenos e redondos o deixam louco.

Ao chegar no quarto a encontra totalmente nua deitada na cama o esperando. A visão do corpo exposto, com as leves marcas de biquíni nos seios e no quadril só a deixavam mais sexy. Seu membro endureceu mais ainda, se era possível, e rapidamente se livrou da cueca que restava.

\- Raquel - a voz rouca falou - Você me provoca demais. - ela riu em resposta, mordeu o lábio e o chamou para a cama.

Sérgio sobe já indo para cima da mulher ali deitada, mas ela o impede e o manda deitar. Ele faz o que é mandado e suspira quando ela sobe de novo no colo dele, mas dessa vez sem a barreira das roupas.

\- Vou fazer o que eu quero com você. - Raquel disse no ouvido dele.

Ela o beijo calma e sensualmente. Morde o lábio inferior dele o fazendo gemer e desce os beijos passando pelo peito dele, barriga até chegar ao lugar que ambos desejam. Sérgio não é malhado, tem o corpo magro porém seus braços tem uma leve definição. Só de olhar para ele a inspetora fica com um incômodo entre as pernas.

Ele já está tão excitado que uma gota de pré gozo se forma na glande. 

Raquel lambe a cabeça do membro de Sérgio fazendo suspirar fechando os olhos. Ela lambe da base até a ponta e chupa a glande arrancando um gemido sofrego dele. Então o engole até onde aguenta e começa os movimentos de sobe e desce, com o auxílio da mão ela faz carícias na base e nos testículos. Gira a língua na glande e volta a colocá-lo todo na boca. A mão do Professor que até agora estava agarrando os lençóis vai para os cabelos da inspetora a incentivando nos movimentos. 

Ela aumenta os ritmo, seus olhos se encontram. Raquel já está encharcada apenas por dar prazer ao homem que ama. 

\- Para. - ele pede gemendo. - Não quero que acabe agora. - ela faz o que ele pede e deita de volta ao lado dele com um sorriso malicioso 

Sérgio a toma num beijo desesperado, a puxa para colar seus corpos. As mãos dele vão para as coxas da mulher, ele as apertou com vontade e sobe para a bunda. A aproxima para seu membro entrar contato com seu sexo molhado, Raquel joga a perna por cima do quadril dele. Ela geme alto quando os corpos se esfregam.

\- Sérgio. - geme - Vai logo. - pede

Ele ri e dá um tapa na nádega que estava apertando. Raquel geme mais e se esfrega no membro dele até que consegue o encaixar em sua entrada. Os dois prendem a respiração com a sensação dele entrando. Gemeram quando se encaixaram, como sempre é perfeito.

\- Ah inspetora. Se eu soubesse disso naquela época. - Raquel ri jogando a cabeça para trás.

Ele aproveita a posição e devora o pescoço da mulher, talvez fiquem marcas depois mas nenhum dos dois se importa com isso no momento. A inspetora começa os movimentos devagar sem desgrudar os corpos. Professor aperta onde as mãos dele alcançam no belo corpo a sua disposição, sua namorada geme e suspira mais a cada movimento.

\- Fica por cima. - Sérgio pede.

Raquel concorda e ele os vira sem desencaixar seus sexos. Com a nova posição ele vai mais fundo nela, que geme jogando a cabeça para trás com o sentimento de plenitude. Logo ela começa a rebolar, Sérgio a olha com tesão enquanto aperta suas coxas.

Ela pega as duas mãos deles e, enquanto continua com os movimentos no membro dele, sobe com elas pelo próprio corpo até chegar aos seios onde o faz apertar os dois, a inspetora geme mais alto com os toques. 

O professor se senta na cama e suga os mamilos e os mordisca enquanto aperta o outro seio. Raquel o puxa para sua boca e o beija, o beijo é desleixado pelo prazer intenso que sentem. Ele a faz subir e descer em seu membro mais rápido, pelos gemidos e pela vagina dela o apertando ele sabe que ela está perto. 

\- Goza para mim, inspetora. - ele fala ofegante.

\- Mais rápido. - ela pede gemendo alto. 

Sérgio a ajuda com os movimentos fazendo o clitóris dela esfregar em seu púbis a cada estocada e ela goza gritando seu nome. Raquel o aperta contra seu peito enquanto geme e o efeito do orgasmo vai passando.

\- Você não… - ela pergunta sorrindo.

\- Consegui me segurar. - responde beijando seu colo. - Deita de costas para mim. - ele pede e ela rapidamente obedece.

A mulher se deita de lado de costas para ele esperando ansiosa o olha por cima do ombro com expectativa. Ele se coloca deitado atrás dela, passa a mão pelo corpo esbelto, segura os seio enquanto beija o pescoço da namorada.

\- Coloca a perna por cima da minha. - manda e ela faz.

Raquel fica exposta para ele que leva a mão a vagina da mulher, ele acaricia suavemente o sexo molhado, faz movimentos circulares no clitóris e então entra com dois dedos massageando aquele ponto especial dentro da mulher, que geme seu nome se contorce contra seu membro que pressiona sua bunda

\- Você é tão gostosa, Raquel.

\- E você me fode tão gostoso. - ela fala sem vergonha o provocando. 

Ele rosna e a penetra de conchinha. A mulher suspira perdendo o fôlego. 

Uma vantagem de não ter vizinhos é poder gemer sem pudor. Sérgio faz os movimentos forte, tirando quase tudo e empurrando. A cada estocada Raquel geme e o aperta com sua vulva. 

\- Isso que você faz me deixa doido. - ele fala rouco em meio a gemidos.

\- Mais rápido, cariño. - pede.

\- Então fica de quatro para mim.

Rapidamente o obedece e fica com as mãos e joelhos na cama empinando a bunda para o Professor. Raquel sabe que ele ama essa parte do seu corpo, então aproveita para provocá-lo sempre que pode. 

Sérgio fica atrás dela a admirando. Aperta a bunda com vontade, deixa um tapa do lado direito e é premiado com um gemido. 

\- Pode bater mais. - ela o olha por cima do ombro mordendo o lábio.

Ele entra nela de uma vez a fazendo gritar de prazer, estoca com rapidez e força enquanto deixa tapas vez outra, Raquel geme alto a parece estar perto de gozar novamente. Sérgio desce as mãos e aperta os seios macios e sem parar os movimentos a levanta. 

Ele segura um peito com uma mão e com a outra passa pela vagina dela acariciando rapidamente seu clitóris. 

\- Sérgio! Isso!

O gemidos apenas o incentivam e ele estoca mais rápido até que Raquel o aperta e ele não se segura mais gozando junto com a namorada. Os dois caem na cama ofegantes e ficam sem se mexer por alguns minutos.

Raquel fica de bruços recuperando o fôlego depois de todo o prazer intenso que teve, Sérgio está deitado de lado virado para a bela morena ao seu lado. Ele faz carinho nas costas nua da namorada, desce indo até às nádegas onde espalma a mão e volta passando o carinho para os braços dela.

\- O que mais você ouviu? - ela pergunta de olhos fechados aproveitando o carinho.

\- Tudo. - ele fala sorrindo. 

Ela resmunga.

O professor deitada mais perto da inspetora e deixa beijos pelas costas bronzeadas. Mordisca os ombros dela. 

\- O que eu sei é que aquele cara é um grande idiota. - fala.

\- Ele é um bom amigo. - ela diz suspirando com os beijos recebidos.

\- Ele falou que largaria a esposa por você. - Raquel faz um barulho de reprovação.

\- Ele é idiota mesmo. - diz por fim fazendo Sérgio rir.

Ele para o que está fazendo e lhe dá um selinho. 

\- Não posso julgar tanto. - fala a olhando. - Se eu tivesse provado desse corpo e você me deixasse… - ele não termina a frase.

Fica olhando para o corpo da namorada como se não acreditasse no que vê. Ela ri escondendo o rosto no travesseiro.

\- Você é um bobo, sabia? 

\- Com você eu fico bobo mesmo. - fala sorrindo colando suas testas.- Então? A transa foi boa e te fez bem? - pergunta e ela gargalha.

\- Te respondo no nosso banho naquela banheira - Raquel se levanta e vai correndo para a suíte do quarto enquanto ele corre atrás dela, que gargalha quando o namorado a pega pela cintura a beijando.


End file.
